dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina Velasco
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- |} History "So, I guess I'm supposed to tell my story here, eh? Well here goes nothing. I still think this is a bad idea. All I'm going to do is offend a lot of people. Mostly my parents..." "Anyways, I was born to Maria and José Velasco. It was a complicated marriage. Sometimes they'd act like they couldn't be more in love... other time there were plates thrown around. Usually by mother. Father just yelled. Either way, that's not really the point. I was born to an aristocratic family in Argentina. A large one, because somehow through that ever-changing marriage, my parents produced nine children. Me and my three sisters and five boys. Juan is the eldest at 30, then Adelina who's 29, she's followed by Alejandro, he's 27. After Al is Carmina, she's 26. The fifth born is Emilio, he's 24. After him it's the twins. Félix and Gonzalo. They're 22. Then there's Esmerelda at 20. Finally me, Marina. I'm 18." "So as you can see, I have a big family. But being the youngest has a lot of advantages. I got anything I wanted, no questions asked. That is until Quidditch lessons entered the picture, but that's a little further down the road. I first have to explain why I wanted to learn, right? Well, it's simple. I was probably about five years old, and I had just started attending my father's parties. There was this arrogant a** named Enrique Cortes. Enrique was about two years older than me, but I was far more mature. We got to talking and eventually, Quidditch came up. He said that he was the best seven year old to ever take to the skies. I was skeptical, and told him as much. He didn't take well to that. His response was the following, 'Well I'm better than you. Because you're a girl and girls can't play Quidditch.' I knew that was a load of bull and we got into an argument. Our fathers separated us and the Cortes' were never invited back." "But just because I never saw that arrogant jerk again didn't mean I was going to let him be proven right. I was determined to learn how to play Quidditch. My personal servant, Jaime used to play Quidditch at Castelobruxo. I demanded that she teach me. She couldn't refuse and for the moment my father allowed it. I think it was mostly to appease me. He clearly wasn't a fan of the idea, he still isn't. The hypocrite. I saw his Quidditch trophies in an old closet. But I digress, Jaime started to teach me how to play Quidditch. I took to it like a moth to flame, Jaime said I was a natural. That kind of talk can go to a girl's head, right? Anyways, I started practicing even harder. I was about 8, when Jaime said she had nothing left to teach me. We were now of equal ability. She can't have been very good, I was only 8." "Anyways, I went to my father and insisted that he sign me up for my advanced classes and for the first time in my life, he said 'no'. Quidditch wasn't a lady-like sport, apparently. Well if that was true, I didn't want to be a lady. My father didn't like that comment. He said the answer was no, and that he wouldn't budge. Well, I was a determined little girl. I pestered him for close to a year, until finally on my ninth birthday, he gave in. I was signed for extra classes within the week. I knocked the rust off and got back into the groove of practice. Would you believe that I was top of my class?" "My eleventh birthday came and my letter for Castelobruxo arrived. I was super excited to try out for the house team. I was the first to sign-up for try-outs. I got some odd looks as I remember. But I ignored them. I went down to the pitch and those odd looks were finally vocalized. Would you believe that Enrique Cortes was in my house, trying out for the same position? I still remember what he said to me... 'You again, Marina? I thought I told you. Girls can't play quidditch. To quote your own father, it's not ladylike.' Well I showed him un-ladylike. I spit in his face. He didn't like that much. But you know what he liked even less? When I kicked his butt in try-outs and got the position. So much for the 'best seven year old to ever fly'." "Of course, I did amazing. I completely shattered everyone's expectations of me. It annoyed me to no end, when every time I met someone, they would get surprised to learn I was a Quidditch chaser. Yes, I'm an aristocrat. Yes, I'm a girl. I can still kick their butts." "I think it was about third year when I got my first boyfriend. From that point forward I wasn't single for more than a month, and the longest relationship I had was a solid year. I dumped him on our anniversary, actually. It was fifth year when I started to experiment with my own gender. I then discovered that I was bisexual. But I still played with girl's hearts the same I did to guy's." "It was sixth year that I was chosen as my house's Quidditch captain. I still remember Cortes' face. Yes, he was still a sexist pig. I actually didn't give him a position on the team. He didn't like that much, he had been on the team since my second year. Anyways, we took the Quidditch cup by storm, mostly due to me. We won it next year as well, and it was the last match I would ever play at Castelobruxo that the ANQT recruiter came and talked to me. I would be offered a position as a chaser for my country's home team! Of course I said yes. I finished off my seventh year strong and went to play for Argentina." Personailty "So you want me to talk about my personality? Honestly? Well if that's the case... I'd sum it up in a few words. Don't tell me what I can and can't do. My father says I'm the most stubborn person on Earth. I'' call it determination. Nobody's going to tell me what I can't do, because only I could possibly know what my limits are. Every time someone's told me I can't do something I prove them wrong and make them eat their own words." "I know who I am, and honestly I couldn't care less if you don't like me. It's your loss and I am not changing my ways for nobody. And well if you try to ''make me? Let's just say, boys have tried it before and I have kicked them to curb. Literally and metaphorically. I'm proficient in three forms of martial arts: Karate, Judo and Jujitsu. I'm a dangerous girl." *wink* "That being said, I also like to have fun. I'm a notorious flirt and as I said when I explained my past, I've never been without a romantic partner for more than a month. Male or female. I lean more towards men though. That being said, the longest relationship was a solid year and I dumped him on our anniversary. Why? I was bored. It's not like it affected anything. I had a new boyfriend within two weeks. I can wrap most people around my little finger like a piece of string. A flutter of the eyelashes here, a brushing of hands there, maybe a wink or two. I know what I want and I always get it." "As you may have noticed, I don't like people telling me what I can and can't do. Especially if their reasoning is that I'm a girl. I'll have you know a woman can do anything a man can. Especially Quidditch. I've used Jujitsu to hold a sexist pig in a submissive position more than a number of times. Maybe they'll finally catch on, but I rather doubt it." Family Relationships Family= |-|Romances= |-|Friends= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Bethany Mota 7.jpg Bethany Mota 6.jpg Bethany Mota 5.jpg Bethany Mota 4.jpg Bethany Mota 3.jpg Bethany Mota 2.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Carnarvan Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adult Character Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Unknown Birthday Category:Castelobruxo Graduate Category:Left Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Argentinian Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Chaser Category:Speaks Portuguese Category:ESFP Category:Born in Argentina